my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Scootaloo (O
Note: Scootaloo's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Scootaloo is a female Pegasus pony. Scootaloo and her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks. She is a talented scooter driver. She idolizes Rainbow Dash and develops a sisterly bond with her. After winning a race with her scooter, she got her Cutie Mark. Personality Scootaloo is energetic and tomboyish. She complains about having to listen to "sappy" and "namby-pamby" stories. However, like the other Crusaders, she finds Big McIntosh and Cheerilee's romance charming and also helps to bring Big McIntosh and Cherry Blossom together. Although brash and spunky, she is skittish and self-conscious. Although they aren't related, Scootaloo views Rainbow Dash as an older sister throughout the series, much in the same way that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle look up to their sisters Applejack and Rarity, respectively. Scootaloo calls Rainbow Dash "the coolest pony in Ponyville" and is eager to hear about how she got her cutie mark. Scootaloo volunteers to be Rainbow Dash's assistant after hearing her praise Spike for his hard work as Twilight Sparkle's own assistant. Scootaloo tries to get Rainbow Dash's favor by throwing away an apple core for her. Scootaloo chairs the "Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club". She wears a rainbow-colored wig and attempts, along with Snips, to find a word to sum up Rainbow Dash's virtues. Scootaloo reveals her desire for Rainbow Dash to take her under her wing as a little sister, to which Rainbow agrees. They form a strong, sister-like bond. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom form a club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders to discover their talents and earn their cutie marks. Skills Scootaloo still hasn't been able to master flying. Despite her limited flying skills, she is able to masterfully use her wings for propulsion and various stunts on her scooter. Scootaloo performs various skating tricks, such as jumping off a ramp over an awe-struck crowd, doing a 360 and a tailwhip, and passing her scooter underneath a branch while she jumps over the branch and back onto her scooter. It's this ability with a scooter that leads her to get her Cutie Mark. Scootaloo plays the piano while struggling to compose lyrics for the talent show. She is a skilled dancer and shows a knack for choreography. However, she fails to realize her aptitude for dancing and opts to sing a "wicked rock ballad" in an off-key manner. Scootaloo displays a moderate talent for mechanical construction when building the Crusaders' golden apple float. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life During Big McIntosh's delievering tour, she and her friends notices that, when they meet Cherry, Big Mac had fallen in love for Cherry. She and her friends Crusaders start to do everything to bring them together. However, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, Cherry Blossom moves away and starts to avoy Big Mac, much to the Crusaders' sadness. When Cherry starts to treat Big McIntosh after he protected Apple Bloom from a falling tree, she and the others see this as a last chance to bring the two together, something she is able to do. Apple Wedding With Sky's arrival to Ponyville, Scootaloo and her friends try everything to prevent him from ruin everything between Cherry and Big McIntosh. They start following Sky, but they are caught by Applejack who makes them promisse not to follow him. Without that option, they started watching Cherry and Big Mac, preparing a picnic and inviting them. When Sky gets out of control, they get to know the truth about Cherry. In "Apple Wedding", she attends the wedding of Big McIntosh and Cherry. The Light Kingdom In "A Destructive Power", Scootaloo is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue, where she and her friends meets Heartbeat and notice her Cutie Mark. When the four are playing, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear to bully them and ended up throwing Heartbeat's teddy bear to a tree. This leads Heartbeat starting to unleash her tremendous power that gets out of controll. Fortunately, she is calmed down. The Taking of Tartarus In "Little Box of Horrors", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo meet Pandora, a blank-flank filly who helps them against Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. However, she is one of the Lord of Chaos' villains who uses the fillies and their desire to get their Cutie Marks to find her box and opened it, to release the darkness that is still there. Fortunately, she is stopped by Purple Smoke, Melody and Applejack. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Scootaloo attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "How to Rebuild a Tree House", she and Scootaloo are able to cheer Apple Bloom up when she starts to wonder with what will happen when they get their Cutie Marks. After she and her two friends found out that the club house is ruined, they search for a new place for their meetings, but are not able to find one. After this, dispirited, she returns home. In "Racing for the Mark", after Rainbow Dash announces the race she is organizing for the Great Ponyville Fair, Scootaloo becomes very excited and signs up to the race. However, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are able to discourage her by telling her that she will never win the race because she can't fly in a very hurtful way. Affected by their words, Scootaloo starts to train so she can fly at the race, being helped by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, but without success. After her two friends go home, Scootaloo continues training her flying skills, but she keeps failing. She then gives up and sits against a tree, thinking that Rainbow Dash will be disappointed at her. Then, Purple Smoke appears and makes her see that she is just doing all that so she can prove to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon they are wrong and not to make Rainbow Dash be pround with her. He also says to her that she has to use her own skills to overcome her limits and this leads Scootaloo to realize she has to use her skills with the scooter to win. She arrives at the last minute of the beginning of the race and, using all her skills with the scooter, she is able to win the race and gain Rainbow Dash's respect. She also realizes her talent with the scooter and so she gets her Cutie Mark. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", she, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle help Pipsqueak in being voted class president against Diamond Tiara and they are successful. Unlike Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom don't feel sorry for Diamond Tiara. She was shocked when Sweetie Belle asked to Diamond Tiara to be her partner in the task Cheerilee gave to them, but she accepted that. After Diamond Tiara rebells against her mother, defending Sweetie Belle and saying she wanted to have friends, Scootaloo, just like the others, becomes surprised. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she auditions to the play Melody is organizing, ending up as a supporting character. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle remember all their adventures as Crusaders. Then Purple Smoke invites them to help him to spread the magic of the Cutie Marks by helping others find their Cutie Marks or their meaning, keeping so their club. Then, they accept Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their club. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with the other Crusaders. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders